1. Field of the invention
This invention concerns a fitting piece for attaching and locking a replacement roll, disc, reel or removable drum which freely rotates on a shaft, in an apparatus which has two attachment points and/or locking points for the above-mentioned shaft.
It is used in apparatus which distribute paper, plastic film or wire, especially in machines which enable a user to apply application tape in order to transfer text or logos cut out from adhesive vinyl foil onto a final carrier.
The invention mainly concerns a plug which is suitable for securing a removable paper roll, plastic strip or adhesive tape in a roll-holder.